The Beginning
by louky
Summary: Three girls try to live after they have lost their memories. But when people from three different world are after them it proves to be difficult. Will they ever finger out their past. Kuramaoc, maybe Hieioc.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a fan fiction with Kurama/oc pared together, and just maybe a Hiei/oc paring. If I misspelled anything I would really love it if someone would let me know about it. I would love to know what everyone thinks about my story, no matter what you think about it. In other words don't be shy, review if you like it or even if you don't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own the three caricatures that I have made.

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

"Run!" a girls voice yelled as several rounds of gun firer was heard.

Three figures disappeared into the surrounding forest. A tall man stood on a balcony watching the figures escape into the night. "Sir they have gone out of radar rang. Should we continue to pursue them?" said a voice in his ear piece.

He made a frustrated face "No, that is all for tonight. It will be imposable to find them at night. We will have to wait in till they show themselves."

He heard a 'yes sir' as he toke the ear piece out of his ear. He would no doughtily be up all night cleaning up after this mess. He would have to remember to fire the fouls how let his best experiments lose. He was just beginning to make progresses to. He would have to wait now and that was something he did not like to do in the less.

He gave one last look at the spot were they had ran to, turned and walked bake inside.

**-a week latter-**

"Come on!" A man in a gray tux snapped as he cheeked his watch again. He was standing at a bus stop waiting on the late bus. 'This is way I hate having to take the bus to work, it always seems to be late when I have to ride it.' he thought darkly to himself.

He sat on the wooden bench and put his face in his hands. His boss had been dropping people from work left and right lately. He had even dropped by his department and announced that there had been three escaped experiments. 'Now there is nothing to worry about occurs. Just make sure that the news doesn't fine out about this. I have several other departments on this case, and I will inform all of you when we have located them.' He had rambled on about what good jobs they were doing and what not. But he had to wonder what the experiments were. Why were they such a threat that he didn't want the news getting a hold of it?

He didn't have time to ponder this as the bus pulled up. Standing, he grabbed his brief case, mumbled "It's about time.", and waited for the other passengers to get off. He didn't have to what long as only three girls got off and walked across the street. 'I wonder what three girl are doing up at these unruly hours of the morning.'

The three girls walked silently down the street as the sun began to rise.

**-five years latter-**

"I'm so hungry." A golden blonde complained to two others as the walked down the crated streets of New York. "Don't we have any money Angel?"

"No we don't Summer. Do you want to know way we don't?"

"No, not really." Summer replied as her stomach growled loudly, so loud it made a passing couple jump as they walked by.

"Well let me tell you anyway. It's because someone had to go and order a ton of room service. Then," Yelled a strawberry blonde but was cut off.

"I think I may have fixed that money problem we have." Said Summer as she nodded to a tall man in a black over coat. He headed down to the subway. "I'll be right bake, with some money."

Summer followed the man down into the subways. She had seen him tip the doorman as he walked out of his hotel. He had put his wallet in his front right pocket. He had come out of an expensive looking hotel, so she all but know that he had money, and he was going to share.

He stood as the train came to a screeching halt. Summer pushed her self into a door just ahead of the one he was going to come in. As he walked up the isle she bumped into him hardly. "I'm so sorry sir!" she said and exited the train. 'That was so easy!' she thought smirking to herself.

"Hey Kelly, lets go and get you some coffee so you can talk." She said jokingly as she saw her two friends waiting for her. It was true Kelly was not a morning person.

They walked into a deserted ally way and sat in a triangle. "How much do you think he had?" asked Angel as Summer gave the money to Kelly to count. "I don't know but I hope he was loaded."

Summer gave the wallet to Angel and watched as Kelly counted the money. "Well how much Kelly?"

"Nine hundred and thirty five dollars Summer, any thing of use in the wallet Angel?"

"I told you he was going to be loaded Angel! Do I know how to pick them or what?" Summer yelled as she hit Angel in the back. "Well he wasn't just keeping cash on him. He has a gold credit card. His name is Hiten Mazuky, and he dose a lot of international traveling too. But whatever his job is, it's based in Japan."

Summers face got a big smile on it. "Well that's so cool we have a gold card now. You do know what that means don't you?" She looked at both of her friends, "We get to go shopping!" she said in pure happiness.

Kelly just smiled as Angel looked like she was going to kill Summer. "Did you not even listen to what I said Summer? Do you only think about what your want?" Angel said as calmly as she could.

"What does it matter if she didn't listen about what the dude does for a living Angel? Does it matter really?" Kelly said as she finally started to wake up. "I think it is a good idea to go shopping. We can do it to day with the card before he has it canceled or something."

Summer got up and dusted herself off. "She's right Angel, We need to use the card fast and we could use the clothes. Let get going you two."

"Fine but I think it's a good thing to know about the people that we steal from." Angel argued on as the walked to a mail. "What if it was a drug lord or something?"

Kelly and Summer rolled their eyes as they walked into the mall. "Then he would have been street smart."

"But what if he is? Then he wouldn't have to be street smart Summer."

"Angel, just shut up." Both the other girls said as they walked away.

"Hay wate up you guys!"

After hours of shopping they made their way up to their apartment. They moved from apartment to apartment. Thanks to Summers quick fingers they had money most of the time. But some times Summer just would not steal from people. She said that they should get jobs and make their own money. But no one would hire three girls that had never gone to school.

They had taught themselves to read and how to do math. Kelly was a genus on a computer and had impeccable math skills. Unnervingly calm and quit at times, but for the most part she was utterly unpredictable.

Angel was the one who used her head. She would analyze a situation threw and come up with the best possible answer for the problem. Always logical and level headed about things, but she had an acid whit most times and was very temper mental.

Summer was the one that put life in the group, her ice blue eyes shining with happiness at all times. She was cunning and intelligent, never hesitating to tell you what she thought on a matter or about you.

They had been together since they could remember. Never knowing their mothers or fathers, or even if they belonged somewhere.

They had been in a plane crash and had lost their memory when they were eleven. The hospital had put them in child services, who had in tern tried to put them in different foster homes. They ran away the day after they had found that out, living on their own ever since then.

They put their new clothes away and went out on the balcony to watch the stars come out for the night. Things had finally settled down for all of them, and for that they were glad.

A/N: I need a beta desperately! If anyone is interested in helping me pleas email me. You can find my email address in my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own any of the other caricatures that are not from Yu Yu Hakusho.

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

**- Makai -**

Kurama looked out over the fast lands that were below his window. He was going to see his mother tomorrow. He had not seen her since the wedding when she had gotten married to Kazuyu, and he wondered what she was going to say when she saw him.

Looking at his appearance in the glass he could tell that a few things had changed. He was a little more built from fighting demons so much. His hair went to the middle of his back and his face was a lot slimmer then it had been the last time he saw her. Not to mention he had grown a few inches.

His mother would want him to stay at home but he know that he could not. Now that he was one of the three lords of Makai he could not put his mom and her new family in danger. Getting a house would be one of the first things he did when he got back. 'Maybe even some thing in the country.' He thought to himself.

Hiei would be keeping a eye on his land when he was gone. He was confident that with Hiei keeping an 'eye' on things nothing to bad would happen.

But he needed a brake from things. Trough be told he was lonely. Sure he had a ever present fox inside of him but Youko was starting to get lonely also. They needed something and nether had any idea what they would do about it.

Yusuke, Hiei, and even Kuwabara had someone that loved them. But he, he had no one. He couldn't help it. He did not want a demon female that he would never be abel to introduce to his mother. But most of the humans he had gone out with just seamed so boring to him. Not to mention he would he would have to have someone that could know about his other side and not freaky out.

He would just have to see what happen when he got back to Ningenkai.

**- Ningenkai -**

"Kelly!" yelled a voice from in a hotel bathroom, "Have you seen my silver belt?"

"Yes I have."

"Thank God! Where is it?"

"Summer had it on when she leaf this morning." Kelly said as she put a pillow over her head.

"WHAT!"

**- With Summer -**

"I like your belt miss" a little girl said to Summer, "Thank you so much sweetie!"

Summer watched as the little girl ran to go play on the swing set. She had been in the park all day, just watching the kids play and enjoying nature. She had gotten icy cream for a boy who had fallen down, helped a girl that was getting picked on, and played with a stray dog. Today was such a nice day.

Angel was going on a date tonight. She had made sure to live before she had gotten up. She did not want to be there and lesion to her. She would try on all of her clothes and decide nothing looked good. She would then go Kelly's or her closet and put there close on. Once she had found the perfect outfit she would move to hair and make up, and there was no telling how long that would take.

Summer looked at her watch. It was a little pass noon. 'Good I can go home now' Summer thought as she got up and walked though the park.

As she headed for the entrance she admired the planted and trees that were in the park. She often whished that she could live in the country, so that nature could be at her door step each day.

'That would be the life.' She thought as she walked down the sidewalk to her apartment bulding.

**- With Kelly -**

Kelly looked at the clock. Angel had left not to long ago with one of her white belts. Really she had no clue way Angel ever went on dates. She wished she would have left with Summer this morning. 'Summer should be here any moment now.'

"Kelly I'm home!"

'That was so weird' she thought to herself as Summer rounded the corner. Her eyes got big as she sow the battle zone that Angel had left in her wake.

"Do you want to go out to eat Kelly?"

"Yes, I don't think we could get to the kitchen even if we wanted to anyway." was her replay as she nodded to it.

"Oh my" Summer said as she sow the mountain of close that were blocking the entire kitchen from view. "She is so going to clean this entire mess up by her self."

"I think we should just forbid her from going on any other dates." Kelly said as she tried to get her purse out from under a mound of close. She fell on her butt when she finally managed to free it.

Getting up and dusting herself off as she looked at Summer, "So were do you want to go to eat?"

**- With Angel -**

"I'm OK, really" Angel said as she wadded up a tissue.

"Are you positive?" A dark haired dude said from across the table. "That was a really bad sneezing attack that you had."

"I know I think that it was the pepper, or something." She said as she looked at her food.

"You now what they say when you sneeze for no resign don't you?" he said as he ate his food.

"I really don't think someone would be talking bad about me Chad."

"You never know though do you. Some one could be talking about you at any moment."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Yes but how would be talking bad about me?"

"Well, what about those sisters of yours. That one seemed pretty mad when I picked you up." He said with fake suspicion of his face.

"You know what it would have been them." Angel said looking at the clock that was on the wall. "Summer should be home by now too! I bet you they were both talking about me"

"There you go." Chad said tilting his glass to her. "But it makes you wonder what was said now doesn't it."

"That it does." Angel said with a faraway look in her eyes.

**- Makai –**

Kurama stood in the in a forest, a big bag over his shoulder. Digging in his pocket he pulled out his communicator and flip it open. Botans face came into view, "Hello Kurama, what can I do for you?"

"I need a portal to Ningenkai." He said as he shifted the weight of his bag.

Botan grained and said, "One portal coming up then!" as a curling blue and silver mass formed in front of him and growing larger.

"Thank you" he said, snapping the communicator close and walking though the portal. A felling of falling and then flouting came over him as he crossed to the other world. 'I never did like those things.' Youko said when they stepped out the other side.

'I cannot argue with you about that. They do make me fill sick.' Kurama thought as he looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a park that was not far from his house. 'Good I want have to do much walking.'

'Is someone getting lazy?' Youko said with an arched eye brow.

Kurama fight the erg to roll his eyes 'Maybe so Youko, but if I am it is from your influence.'

'Ha! You never lesion to a thing I say! So how could I influence you with laziness?'

'I lesion every time you say anything, how could I not Youko. You are after all in my head. Now hush we're here.' Kurama knocked of the front door to his mother house.

He was soon grated by his mother and his step brother Shiuchi. His mother explained that Kazuyu had late work. She was so glad to see her son after such a long time. She had turned him around so she could see how he had changed. Stuffing him with food and asking how he had been in his absence.

He had told his mother that he worked for the government and had to be in other countries a lot. But the pay was good and he would be looking for a house of his on to live in.

She told him that he was always welcome here and that he would stay here in till he had found a place. She didn't want her baby staying at a hotel, "There is no telling what could happen to you!" she had said with worry in her voice.

After that Kurama had retired to his old room. He would go and buy a house first thing tomorrow. He had been given money from Koenma for all of the missions he had done.

'Like we would need money, have you forgotten about all the lout we have?' Youko said, his eyes had perked up when money had been said. 'You now good and well that we could not seal any of that stuff. We would be shipped back to jail before we could count the money."

'If we don't get count we don't get in trouble. You know this Shuichi, I have told you that before' Youko counter.

'We are not going to seal any of the things that you stole in the past. We have platy of money.'

'OK don't have a kit over it.' Youko said as he faded to the back of Kuramas mind, his tail flicking all the way.

**- Sprit World -**

"Koenma sir, I have those fails that you needed." A blue ogre known as George said.

Koenma looked up from his noodles he had been eating. "It's about time that you got those to me ogre." He looked at George, who had an arm foal of papers and a little red wagon full of paper stacks behind him. "Wha!"

Koenma started to chock on his noodles. George throw the papers up in the air and patted him on the back.

A paper with three pictures attached to it floated down in front of the two. Koenma picked it up and quickly scanned it. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be." He said and stated to eating again.

**- Somewhere in Makai -**

In the dark planes of Makai a slander figure was crouched on top of a lone pillar. It had a dark purple cap on that the wind played with. Long silver hair had been tasted over their left shoulder. They watched the orange sun set behind the dark mountains of the east. The disappearance of the sun turned the blood red sky of Makia to a dark purple.

Standing up they turn, and for the first time you can see the smoldering village. Its dark smoke blinding in with the now night sky and distant cries can steal be herd.

A crocked smile forms on the tall figure as it disappear into the night.

Ant there you have it, chapter 2 complete. What is Koenma up to and who was the figer? You will have to keep reading to find out!

I'm still looking for a beta. So if any one can help email me, but if everyone wants to keep read my bad grammar and spelling…

Now that you have taken the time to read it all way don't you go and leave a review? There is no resign not to. GO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three weeks latter

The Yu Yu Hakusho groups were all congregated in Koenma's office. Two were complaining loudly, one was sitting neatly, and the other could be seen in the shadow if the window. Koenma, himself, was not present at the moment.

"It figures that the toddler would be late for his own meeting." Yelled the boisterous as ever Yusuke, "If he does not get here soon then I'm leaving." He said as he leaned up against the wall with his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

At this moment Koenma came walking in the doors of his office. He took a look around his office to make sure that everyone was their and sat in his desk.

"Now before you start yelling Yusuke, let me tell you way I was so late." He said giving the teen a glare that didn't do anything to the boy. "I have been looking for some more members to add to the team as of recently. I know that know with most of you staying or hoping back and forth from Makai to Ningenkai, we have been starched thin. So I took it upon myself to find and track down some new members to add to the team. They had to be able to work together and some what compatible with all of you."

At this point three pictures formed on the big television screen. "The first is named Kelly. She is currently living in America with the other three. The middle one is named Angel, and is usually fighting with the others. The last is named Summer, she is the one that pulls off there 'job's' most of the time."

"What is so special about them? They just look like some little girls." Yelled Kuwabara form his set, on the couch, as he leaded closer for a better look.

"These girls are normal for as much as we can tell" Koenma explained to the younger ones. "But the people that are after them are not normal."

"So either they are not normal after all or they have something that isn't normal." Finished Kurama, "But why are you going to add them to the team?"

"Because even if you do get read of the people after them they would probable return, but if I have you all train them and protected them for the time being, well its just the better deal." Koenma sat at his desk and looked at the pictures of the girls. "Plus there's just something not right about them."

"I tired of you mumbling on and on so if you're going to tell us something that we need to know say it now before I leave." Yusuke stated as he started for the door. To him it was a perfect day not to do anything and he would rather it not be ruined by something that would come out of Koenmas' mouth. Just as he put his hand on the door knob to open and leave faster then he came Koenma did indeed open his mouth.

"Its there files, Yusuke! They have no parents. They just should up, out of nowhere. They steal and are pretty good at it. They show potential and there is something after them that has a lot of power. So either they have power or something else that has power or they know something about something with power." Koenma said as he pointed to the screen, "Look."

On the screen a figure should up. It was black and blotchy looking, like it didn't belong in its settings. It was in an apartment room of three beds with three sleeping figures in them. It hovered over each of the figures for a few moments before disappearing again.

"That doesn't happen to normal people."


End file.
